


满月行动

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Agents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 在这次行动前，尽管已有长达一年的合作，治安机动特遣组员本田菊却不知道他的搭档W25究竟是谁。





	1. Chapter 1

向安保人员出示记者证后，他从侧门离开了礼堂。门合上的一瞬间，人声的浪涛瞬间退却到他身后，留下一片由寂静铺展开来的沙滩。记者招待会开场前十分钟，礼堂背面的这条走廊通常是空的，但这不意味着他将独自一人。

“本田？”耳朵里响起一个充满活力的声音。

“收到。H11已离开礼堂，等待靶手指示下一个靶位。”他稍微调整了一下耳机，迅速检查武器状况。假如被看到，那会像是在调试摄像机。

“W25收到。”无线电讯另一头似乎传来一声叹息。“礼堂记者席第四排左数第七位，还有一个未知。”

“两个？”

“临时变更。一小时前拦截到的消息，两个刺客中随机一人接收刺杀命令，如果失败，第二个人接替他行动。”一阵轻而细密的响动，是敲击键盘的声音。“可能是我们出动的消息泄露了。”

他顿了下，转身向走廊一头走去。走廊崭新的深咖啡色地毯吸收了他的脚步声，但空气中还残留着旧地毯的气味，他能闻到。除此之外，他还闻到西服、香根草香水、发胶……所有最近曾在这条走廊停留过的人和物体，都用气味在这个狭长的空间中画出一幅运动的立体图像。

比特遣组会议室里的三维投影仪还生动。

“H11？”

他用手帕捂住口鼻，深呼吸，在单一的气味和材质中渐渐平静下来。 _你得学会排除干扰；信息很多，但只有几条线索指向目标。那个人在知道他的天赋之后说过。_

“本……”

“收到。”他收起手帕，继续前行。“泄露了吗？”负责保管档案的B12从不犯错。他是治安机动特遣组的信息安全工程师，高大挺拔，金发蓝眼，不苟言笑，休息室冰箱里塞满啤酒——总而言之，几乎符合一切对于德国人的刻板印象。同事背后都叫他“德国人”，W25则叫他“黑背”，觉得他那一直绷着嘴角和肩膀的样子很像竖起耳朵的牧羊犬。

“黑背又该胃疼了。”本田菊听见W25轻轻的笑声。“不过他们查过了，总部系统并没有遭到攻击或潜入的迹象。我在查有没有人跟踪或监视我们。对了，第二个刺客的位置查到了，也在礼堂，第六排左数第三十六位。”

又一阵噼里啪啦的键盘声，在那背后还有数台服务器发出的嗡鸣。靶手可能正在某间机房里，忍受着那里的昏暗，坐在电线盘踞缠绕的地板上，脸被笔记本屏幕照得雪亮，膝边放着一罐咖啡。不，本田菊不知道他的靶手喝不喝咖啡，也不知道对方的名字，甚至连性别都无法确定。他们从未见面。

“侦测到一个来源不明的信号。”W25说。弓手不需要知道这些，但W25很喜欢跟他说话。本田菊没有怨言。“今晚可是月圆之夜，怪事高峰期。小心行动。”

小心正是他的长项。

他止步，压下门把手。灯光控制室的门无声开启，两名工作人员将毫无防备的后背露在他面前，连他靠近时都纹丝未动。他向二人的后颈劈下手刀，然后拿开一条挡在控制面板上的手臂，帮他们推上了舞台灯光。从控制室的玻璃窗俯瞰，舞台到记者席再到礼堂侧门和走道，一览无余。除了投影幕布和舞台前沿，整座礼堂被包裹在暗蓝色里，影影绰绰的记者们在按着快门。这对别的弓手来说会是个噩梦，而本田菊能清楚看见靶心——第四排左数第七位绿衬衫戴眼镜的年轻人，第六排左数第三十六位白发留络腮胡的高大中年人，都伸长脖子望着礼堂入口，看上去就像记者。

“这两人知道对方的存在吗？”

“就我查到的情况看，不知道，所以控制其中一个不能阻止另一个行动。你要想一个能同时阻止他们两人的办法。”

“了解。”

本田菊开始拆卸重组自己的“摄像机”。他将镜筒从机身中分离出来，拆下镜片，打开隔板，插入高压电池。

_“怎么一个人出来追嫌犯？还追到这里来。你还是菜鸟，楞头闯进别人的地盘会死的。”_

_那个人一边说，一边为他包扎流血的肩膀。他刚把他从翻倒的汽车里拉出来。那辆废铁还在他们背后不远处冒着烟。_

_“谢谢。”他低头。_

_“谢啥，我们是搭档。”他拍拍他的后背说。“坐我的车回去吧。”_

“弓手H11，起射线就位。”耳机里W25说。

掌声穿过玻璃窗飘进灯光控制室。他们此次任务的保护目标，凯兰博士，跟同事一起从礼堂入口走向舞台，对过道两侧的记者和摄像头展现出有些局促的笑容。本田菊第一次在现实而非电视中看见他。博士鬓角灰白，戴着眼镜，穿着前胸绣有团队标识的Polo衫，跟他的名头相比意外地普通。

“欢迎大家来到月球。”他上台后对着话筒开了个玩笑。台下响起会意的笑声。“一个月之后，我们的月球上将再次迎来人类访客，而这一回将不再是几小时的观光，而是人类首次定居月球基地。我们真的做到了。首先我要向整个团队致谢，是他们令这个半世纪前的梦想即将成为现实。”

本田菊拉开灯光控制室的窗子，盯着记者席。“W25。”

“我在。”

“对方有没有更改行动时间？”

“还没有拦截到新情报。”

按照他们已掌握的信息，刺杀行动将于六分钟后的记者提问环节开始。本田菊锁上灯光控制室的门，架好枪，瞄准了两位靶心中的一个。靶心迟迟没有动作。在一片由机器运转声、快门声和键盘声组成的单调的嘈杂中，凯兰的演讲内容显得尤为引人入胜：

“此次出行，我们不仅会勘探月球背面的表面，还会探索一些大家关心已久的问题——地质资源，水源，还有外星人——的答案。”

看着他的模样，本田菊忍不住想：为什么是这个科学家？他见过形形色色死于非命的人，但有一些人他不明白，他觉得他们不应该那么早躺进坟墓。

“为了阻止驻月计划吧。”W25说。本田菊愣了一下，随即想咬自己的舌头。他居然不小心把想法说出来了。

“抱歉。”“嗯？怎么了？”

本田菊闭上了嘴。

W25倒似乎因此而有些高兴起来，语调带上了轻快的尾巴：“真难得听到你自己的想法。你这人怪绷着的，你知道吗？”

他盯着会场，但没有看靶心，也没有看保护目标。

_“哥，那是谁？”客厅突然亮灯。一个女孩靠在走廊口，一手还搭在电灯开关上，望着他们。他站在门口，感觉自己浑身上下每一个细胞都长在错误的地点。_

_“这么晚了你怎么还没睡，”那个人一边踩掉皮鞋一边把钥匙甩到鞋柜上。“他是本田菊，刚跟我一起调查完人证。他住的地方太远，我就载他过来了。本田，这位是晓梅，我妹妹。”_

_“啊。他就是本田。”_

_女孩的眼睛突然亮了起来。他完全不明白发生了什么。等他回过神来，那个人正扭头奇怪地看着他：“站在那里干嘛？”_

_他连忙踏进门。_

他有过一段不那么“绷着”的日子，但最好不要让W25知道。其实，他不希望任何人知道，尤其是W25。W25会令他想起那段时光，而那之后的一切他都不愿回忆。

“我想说的到此结束，”凯兰摊开双手，说。“接下来是你们的时间，就在这间礼堂。”

台下的记者纷纷站起来，两个靶心也从座位上起立。

“H11！”

他拉下了灯光控制总闸。整个礼堂陷入漆黑。在那一瞬间，所有人都看不见彼此，但本田菊看得见。他抬枪，瞄准，扣下扳机。激光击中第六排靶心的右肩，一声惨叫立即贯穿了礼堂上空。他准备瞄向下一个靶心，直到他听见W25在说什么。

“住手！我们被耍了！”W25冲他大喊。背景里，键盘敲击声疯了似的噼里啪啦狂飙。“刚刚那两个刺客都收到了中止行动的短讯！”

他一愣。瞄准镜中，第四排靶心拿着手机，望着中枪者的方向，张大嘴巴。

“短讯来自那个匿名信号源，是……”话语中止，W25用本田菊听不懂的语言骂了一声。一种熟悉感击中了本田菊，但他很快被耳机里明显的砸门声夺去了注意力。“那是什么？”

“客人上门，是冲我来的。”W25咬牙切齿。“目标呢？”本田菊往窗下望去。礼堂内一片混乱，所有门大开，安保人员冲了进去。凯兰博士被簇拥着下了台。“安全。”他答道。

“别进礼堂。避开摄像头，下楼。”灯光控制室的门被重重敲响。本田菊已经收拾好设备，推开了灯光控制室的安全门。“W25？”

回应他的只有阵阵杂音。他顺着逃生通道往下，在他下了三层楼后，W25的声音回来了，带着喘息。“毁掉耳机，跟人群一起离开，直接去机场。新机票，AP2135，23点40分起飞。”

楼梯上，本田菊停下脚步。

“我们被敌人定位了。我刚换了通讯线路，但现在这条也随时可能被监听。分头撤退吧。”W25顿了顿。“给你订的航空公司是经济舱飞机餐评价最高的啊，不用谢。”

一声尖锐的噪音，然后死寂。

过了像有半个世纪那么长的五秒钟，本田菊摘下耳机，用鞋跟狠狠踩了一脚。

他必须继续前行。

过去不论在任务中遇到多么棘手的情况，本田菊都绝不至于让情绪打乱行动。然而此时，当他在昏暗的通道里一层一层往下，他感觉自己在噩梦里下沉。空旷的脚步声在他耳边回响，与他自己的心跳合在一起。推开防火门的一刹那本田菊眯眼。光线和人声的洪流涌向他，将他淹没。

_雨一直下。他在街道上慢慢行走。半小时前，他与那个人完成了最后的告别。_

_“警探。”_

_他无视那个声音，继续往前走。然而那个声音不屈不挠地跟着他。“本田警探。”_

_回头，他看见一个瘦高的老人站在黑色轿车旁。老人的双眼里闪烁着理解的光芒，但他并没有心情去理会。“抱歉，现在我……”_

_“我是治安机动特遣组的组长。”_

_他停步了。组长向他走近：“四周前，阿莱杭娜案从贵局转移到特遣组，我们请王警探协助调查。王警探比我们的其他调查员提前掌握了嫌疑人的行踪，然而不幸……”_

_“请不用对我解释，”他看着组长的眼睛说。“我刚从他的葬礼上回来。”_

_组长点头，没有生气。“贵局局长告诉我，你曾经是他的搭档。”_

_“我是。”_

_“那么，你会想听我接下来的话。”组长微微别过身，朝轿车伸出右臂。“请上车吧，本田警探。”_

_他沉默地站着，明白自己别无选择。他们上车后，组长递给他一个文件夹。他打开，对第一页瞪大了眼睛，无法相信那上面的内容。“这是……”“治安机动特遣组的入职通知书。正式法律文件在特遣组总部，需要你本人亲自去签署。”“什么？”“你将有一个月的考核期。通过考核，你就是特遣组的一名正式组员，将有权限接触所有案件及人员档案，并使用特遣组的一切资源。”_

_他合上文件夹，递给组长：“抱歉，我不明白。”_

_组长没有接。“我想你其实明白。这是最直接，最坦诚的方案。”_

_放下文件夹，他将一只手搭上车门把手。此时组长说：“在我们通知警察局王警探死讯后的第一天，你闯入局长办公室，与局长发生了争执；第二天，你通宵使用了警察局的犯罪记录数据库终端；第三天，你入侵王警探的公寓，取走了所有与他生前最后一案相关的资料；第六天，你在西城区匿名租用了一间仓库。”顿了顿，组长扭头看他。“以上行为，据我所知对你来说都是第一次，是吗？”_

_看着他僵硬的表情，组长微笑了一下，又向他递去一样东西。他慢慢伸手接过，是一个沉甸甸的档案袋。_

_“一部分案件资料在这里，另一部分只有特遣组成员才能看到。你想要真相，我们想要真凶，我们的目标是一致的。”_

_他说不出话。档案袋封面写着“阿莱杭娜·史塔克”；在那下面，他熟悉的笔迹签着：王耀。_

_“我们对王警探的死负有责任，”组长说。“而在我们看来，你是那份责任里的一部分。”_

_望着车窗上的雨滴，他开始为雨水的回忆而颤抖：雨笼罩山丘，敲打着王耀的墓碑，打湿了他的头发和眼睛。他注视着他们降下王耀的棺材，注视着他们往棺材上方撒上最后一铲土。_

_“为什么……为什么他会躺在那里？”他控制不住地发问。_

_“他不应该躺在那里。”_

_组长这样简短地回答。_

这一次不同。

本田菊顺着人流往出口走去。这一次不同，他对自己说，因为W25对他明确下达了撤离的指令。弓手必须信任靶手的判断，遵从靶手的指令，这是他进入特遣组后学的第一课。与之相对，靶手必须为弓手的生命和行动的大部分成败负责。何况，这不是他们第一次在执行任务中途出意外，也不是他们第一次暂时中断联络。W25的判断从未失误过。

W25。

被包围时，W25用他听不懂的语言骂了一句。他想起来那句话他在什么时候听过——那还是在他佩戴警徽的日子里，他与王耀凌晨一点坐在办公桌前赶结案报告，王耀在电脑死机时喊过的话。王耀不肯告诉他那句话是什么意思。

——这绝对不可能。

当他真正意识到自己在做什么时，他已经逆着人流，走到一个保安旁边：“请问机房在哪里？”

那个保安用奇怪的眼神瞪了他一眼。“伙计，里面有持枪的疯子。所有人都在往外面走，你去机房干什么？”他又问了一遍。这时对讲机响了起来。保安摇摇头，说：“顶楼。”然后举起对讲机转过身去。

本田菊跑向人流涌出的方向。

他告诉自己他只是不想再参加一次葬礼。他内心深处的声音说：他还不愿放弃希望。有两个人穿过人群向他走来。他将他们甩在身后，上到顶楼，顺着指示牌的指引来到了机房的门前。门如他预想的一样洞开，他一踏进去，一股常年密闭的空调房的气味就迎面而来，在那其中有一个显著的不和谐因子。穿过一列列机柜，他来到不和谐因子的源头，张大眼睛。

一个倒在地上的咖啡罐。

W25确实曾在这里，但没有留下任何其他东西。一股冷风拂过本田菊后颈的头发，他回头，看见一扇打开的窗户。

离窗沿不到一米处有一条细细的水管。机房的门只有一扇，通风口四角被钉死。如果当时从走廊离开已经不可行，这扇窗就是W25唯一的出口。顺着水管W25可以去往正下方任何一层的房间。

他从窗户探头。水管上的踩踏痕迹只往上延伸，没有往下。

又或者正上方的楼顶。

一出机房他就与一个尾随者迎头碰上。尾随者抬手——本田菊的子弹已经穿过他的胸膛。第二个人在走廊拐角射出子弹，连续几发都打在了第一个人的尸体上。本田菊扔下尸体，一枪射向灯管。黑暗中，他像一个影子滑过去，反扭那个人持枪的右臂，然后让那人自己的枪射穿了他的太阳穴。

还有一个人正赶过来。本田菊已经听见了他上楼的脚步。那人刚打开楼梯间的门就被射在额头上的子弹推了回去，向后栽倒，滚下楼梯。

往楼顶的门锁已经被砸开了。本田菊举枪，一边侧耳倾听一边贴着墙接近门口。没有任何谈话、脚步或械斗的声响，然而吹进来的风里有硝烟的气味。在门沿停顿一秒，他迅速绕到门的另一边，抬起枪口。他对上了另一个枪口，以及一双他以为是自己的幻觉的眼睛。

“H11？”

那双眼睛即使在夜色里也是琥珀色的。本田菊能在那片纯净的琥珀中看见自己。

_他不应该躺在那里。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 技术细节请不要太在意…这毕竟是特工爽片（？  
> 弓手=外勤特工，靶手=特工的IT Guy。一般来说武系王耀文系本田是比较常见的印象，但是反过来还蛮有趣的？  
> 记者招待会的情形和博士的演讲参考的是NASA宣布“好奇”号登陆火星的那场记者招待会。治安机动特遣组…没错就是基金会机动特遣队的魔改（但是跟基金会没有关系


	2. Chapter 2

_他在病床上睁眼。_

_“你醒了。口渴吗？我可以帮你叫护士来。”_

_-_ _不用。刚刚我怎么了？-_

_“突然昏迷，第一次使用脑电波传译仪的常见副作用。别担心，我只最后确认一遍，你就可以继续休息了。对于刚才我们谈的条款，你是否还有任何想要修改或补充的内容？”_

_-_ _没有。-_

_片刻沉默。“那么，欢迎加入治安机动特遣组，W25。”_

_-_ _谢谢。-_

_“是我应该感谢你，”他床边，一个影子向他深深点头。“选择回到我们身边。”_

_一个复活的机会。_

“你怎么在这儿？”W25——王耀放下枪，后退两步，望向本田菊身后。“有没有人跟着你？”

他的马尾几乎散开了，额角有擦伤，嘴唇流血，下巴和领口粘着尘土，衬衫上溅着别人的血点。

“……没有。”本田菊咳嗽一下，记起来怎么开口说话。他感觉自己的嗓音开了条缝。

“干得好。他们至少有五人，可能还会有增援。我们要清除障碍，尽快……”王耀说到一半，突然从本田菊的沉默里发现了不对劲。他转头，盯着对方。“没有敌人阻止你离开？”

本田菊定定地望着他。

“你根本没走。”王耀看上去有那么一瞬间就要用手枪柄往本田菊脑门上来一下。不合时宜地，本田菊有点想笑。他开口，发现自己接下来的问题没有意义，又闭上。一阵沉默弥漫在他们中间。最后他还是开口：“你……”

“是真的。”王耀说。在月光和熹微的灯光下，他的表情非常奇妙，介于怒与笑与故作平静之间，嘴角微微颤抖。

纷乱的脚步声从楼下过道传来。本田菊举起枪，王耀却往楼顶边缘走去。“本田，掩护我。”“在这里？”“我们从外面下去。”王耀跪在楼沿，掼下了背包。

本田菊依然没法将视线从王耀身上挪开，能记得贴到门边上几乎是纯粹的运气，因为第一颗子弹已经堪堪擦过他身侧。强迫自己深呼吸，他在脑海里迅速过了一遍弹匣里的子弹数，然后探身。

枪响环绕在楼顶。六分钟后，最后一个敌人瞪着眼睛缓缓下滑，膝盖着地，往一边倒去，躺在那里不动了。血从他穿孔的脖子流出来，将水泥染成黑色。抬头，本田菊看见王耀放下枪，向他伸出一只手。“还活着吗？”

有时候他真佩服王耀那种能够在任何场合讲笑话的强韧神经。他抓住那只手，站了起来。暖意从手掌传到指尖。

“似乎是还没有死。”

死之前他有一万个问题要问。

“为什么你这么快就找到了这里？”王耀问他，看上去纯然惊讶。本田菊觉得王耀有时候忘了他曾经是一名警探，而且是治安机动特遣组最优秀的弓手之一。“在下的运气比较好。”他说。王耀哼了一声，不再追问。他们走到楼顶的边缘，在那里，王耀已经固定好了两个攀爬器。绳索靠着墙面摇晃，风从脚下吹上来，掀起他们的头发。王耀向下望，嘟囔道：“这地方的警察可真慢。”建筑门口挤着刚逃出来的和围观的人群，几名保安走来走去，不见警车。

本田菊想说比起那个他们是不是应该换一面墙下去。就在他准备开口时，手机铃声响了。从王耀的口袋。

他看向王耀。他们出任务时从不带手机。

“是博士，”掏出手机，王耀对着不断闪烁的屏幕皱眉说。“他向特遣组申请保护时，坚持要有我们的联系方式。我给了他这部手机的号码。”

本田菊张口。

“当然是一次性手机。”王耀瞪了他一眼，接通电话。“喂？是，我是W25。是。对不起，我……什么？”他像被人扇了一巴掌，然后又被灌下整整一壶生苦瓜汁。“可我们告诉过您……是，当然。马上就到。”他重重合上翻盖。观察着他的表情，本田菊似乎能猜到答案。“博士在礼堂后台休息室。我们现在过去。”

比本田菊预想的更麻烦。“我看到他跟保安一起下了舞台。”

“是，然后他又回去了，”王耀的每一个字都是从牙缝里挤出来的。“为了他那台破电脑。”

从杀手们尸体旁的手枪里匆匆取下几颗子弹填进弹匣，沿着楼梯一路跑向礼堂，路上他们都疲惫到说不出话来。当凯兰博士为他们开门时，他们每个人（甚至本田）都想往这个老人脸上照一拳——用上他们身体的每一份重量，枪战中每一秒的记忆，还有每一处的疼痛。“啊！你们总算来了。我还以为要给妻子打电话说我回不去了。”凯兰笑容满面，在迎上王耀时嘴角凝固。

“您可以给警察打电话。”王耀的笑脸有点僵。

“是啊，是啊，可是我听到了枪声，”凯兰向后一缩。“我确实报过警了。但是看起来他们要走一整个恒星月才能到达这里。”

“请走这边。”本田菊头疼。

本田菊和王耀一前一后夹着凯兰下楼梯，凯兰在中间抱着电脑。“你们知道，我的成果几乎都在电脑里。万一被……”“没关系，我们理解。”“那些枪声是怎么回事？你们不是已经解决了杀手吗？”“请放心，我们会保护您。”“为什么我们不坐电梯？”“电梯可以被操控，而且有摄像头。”凯兰睁大眼睛。“你是说那些想要杀我的人还在？”“很抱歉，我们无法确认，不过很可能如此。”

“没有人追过来，”王耀说。“也许他们已经没有杀手了。”

本田菊没有应答。

感觉凯兰时而想要回头，王耀觉得他再也忍不下去了：“博士，还有什么问题？”凯兰脊背一挺，向他紧张地微笑。“叫我凯兰就好。我第一次看见你的时候吓了一跳，因为你的脸我在报纸上见过——对不起，如果我弄错了的话——你是不是去年那个……殉职的警察？”

_雨幕从天而降。_

_他倒在水泥地上，艰难地呼吸。雨水飞快地抽走他的体温，他伤口的血液，还有他的生命。而他所能做的全部就是呼吸。_

_他抓到了凶手——本应能抓住，就差一点点。_

王耀露出平稳的微笑：“您记错了。”在他眼角的余光里，本田菊握着枪柄的手攥紧，指节发白。

凯兰连声道歉。

从楼梯间到大楼正门，一路无事。门口聚着吵嚷的人群。王耀站到凯兰身边，抬手准备叫出租车。凯兰说：“我有车，就在大楼后面的停车场。”“这样做恐怕不够谨慎，博士。”本田菊站到他的另一侧。“可能有杀手埋伏在您的后座。”

“外面这些人比我更需要出租车，而我有你们。还有，拜托，请叫我凯兰就好。”

停车场空无一人。路灯下，一辆两厢车孤零零地停在那里，看上去与其主人一样普通。“就是这里，”凯兰转身对他们说。“谢谢你们。”

“职责所在。”

“最后一个忙，请帮我开一下车门好吗？我，呃，有点腾不出手来。”凯兰耸耸肩，示意他怀中的电脑包和手提袋。

王耀上前一步。就在此时，本田菊听见了。

“耀！”

子弹割裂空气。弹壳掉落。黑点出现在王耀腹部的白衬衫上。王耀像被人狠狠推了一把，接着膝盖一软，跪倒在地。

本田菊抬枪冲上一步。王耀挣扎着撑起身子向子弹射来的方向连开四枪。狙击手在三楼朝向停车场的窗边，被他们的子弹逼退，但并未离去。“你过来干嘛！”王耀吼道。“把博士带上车！”凯兰抱着东西站在那里，瞪大眼睛，看上去连发生了什么都还没搞清楚。本田菊将他拽到汽车后尾箱后蹲下。第二枪打在车顶板靠近尾部。听着王耀吃痛的呻吟，本田菊举枪瞄准，看着自己的手在颤抖。

他还有一颗子弹。

狙击手探身，上膛。

本田菊上半身冲出车尾，开枪射击。血花溅上窗帘。此起彼伏的尖叫声从大楼另一边传来，而他耳边还回荡着心跳声。

“他……还活着吗？”凯兰战战兢兢伸头。

王耀趴在地上，双眼紧闭。本田菊冲过去扶起他的时候，他依然没有睁开眼睛。红黑色在他的腹部扩散。“帮我，”本田菊说，说了好几次。“帮我。”

咽了口口水，凯兰点头。“医院离这里只有两个街区，我开车送你们去。”

“我来开。”

他们赶在保安跑来之前把王耀抬进后座平放。脱离保安的盘问没花什么工夫——本田菊亮出了特遣组的徽章，然后一脚踩下油门。往常他不是这个作风，不过往常也不会有一个正在流血的王耀躺在他的后座。凯兰一直没吱声。他们在车流间穿梭。当他们在一个路口停下时，凯兰终于放下他始终抱在怀里的电脑包：“对不起。”

本田菊看了他一眼。

“我没预料到会有这种事情。真的没有。”

凯兰的左手从电脑包下出来，握着一把短管消音手枪，抵住本田菊的腰。

其他车在他们后面按响喇叭。绿灯已经亮了。“帮个忙，”凯兰望着本田菊。“左拐，好吗？方向盘不在我手上。”

_死局。他想。_

_站在双面镜后，他注视着审讯室里的情形。K01走出来：“他还是不说。”每当这个时候他就开始怀念他在警局的搭档。本田菊有种本事，能够渗进罪犯的内心，犹如水渗进沙子，让罪犯含着泪把一切都招出来。_

_不过他也有他的方法，能够对付连本田也不擅长的类型。_

_摁灭烟头，他踏进审讯室，关上背后的门。椅子上的男人瞥了他一眼。“最后一次机会，”他走到男人面前，说。“一个名字。”_

_男人开始谩骂。_

_他一脚把男人半个身子踢到椅子外。_

_四分钟后，他走出审讯室。K01对他皱眉头：“你是不是在局里特别受欢迎，才一直没被举报？”他走到K01跟前，活动了一下暂时麻痹的右手，说：“‘根基’，这是那个组织的名字。我们追。”_

“你们真的费了我不少工夫。”凯兰叹气。

本田菊沉默地驾驶。按照凯兰的指示，他将车开向城市边缘。车窗外出现了海，漆黑的波浪与夜幕融为一体。

“本来今晚谁都不必死，假如你们没有在追查错误的对象的话。不过，我想，那大概是发生在另一片宇宙中的夜晚，”凯兰用几乎可称同情的眼神望着本田菊。“为什么要调查‘根基’？除了死亡，你们什么也得不到。”

后视镜里，王耀一动不动。

“其实，凯兰先生，此话不尽然，”本田菊的目光从后视镜收回，平视前方。“我知道关于您的事情——您和您背后的‘根基’组织，一年多前的所作所为。”

凯兰摇头。“知道那个名字正是你们的死因。还有，那件事与我没有关系。”

“去年8月，一名自由记者死于自己家中，”本田菊的声音在车厢里流淌，犹如深潭底下的暗流。“所有人都认为这是自杀。然而，一位警探有别的想法。同在调查这起案件的治安机动特遣组对他的想法产生了兴趣。他们邀请他协助调查。”

凯兰挑眉。

“他找到了别人没发现的线索。在追踪凶手的过程中，他遇害了。”

“我说过，那件事与我没有关系。”

“事后，我也进入特遣组，继续他的调查。从他留下的资料里，我看到一切线索都指向一个组织。他从一个人口中得到了你们的名字：根基。”

车开入无人的港口。秋夜的雾像雨一样湿，笼罩着集装箱和暖黄色的船灯。

“怎么会呢？”凯兰看上去真的惊讶了。“你在说谎。不可能有落在你们手里的人知道。”

“因为那名记者不是唯一一个，”本田菊说。“你们消灭了她，在她之前也有，在她之后是我们。只要有谋杀，就会留下痕迹，而为了抹消痕迹，你们还会继续。”

“这是你的猜测。”

“有证据的猜测。”

“你们没有，且不会找到任何证据，”凯兰说。“因为那就是我们的性质。我们是‘根基’，埋藏于地下。所有试图将根挖掘出来的人都是害虫，那名记者是，你和你的搭档也是。你们真以为，整整一年你们四处打探，不会被我们注意到？”

“对'根基'的调查是我的个人行为，与W25无关。”

“W25就是王耀。”凯兰像听到了一个笑话。“你都叫出过他的名字了。天啊，我早就知道该是他，但不敢相信他还活着。你刚才讲的——你连这件事都不知道就加入了特遣组，是吗？”

沙砾在车轮底下嘶嘶作响。车停下了。

“凯兰先生，我以为您本不该认识王耀。”

“我在用枪指着你，还有必要继续表演吗？”

“不，我说的是在楼梯间，”本田菊的语气平静无波。“您说在报纸上见过王耀，但从来没有报纸刊登过王耀的照片。”

凯兰的笑意消失了。

他扣动扳机。本田菊没有动。凯兰的手枪没有射出子弹，而另一把枪咔嚓一声，抵上了他的太阳穴。“别动。”

王耀撑在凯兰的椅背上。他脸色苍白，汗湿的前发粘在了一起。但他握枪的手稳如磐石。

_这不可能。_

_过去的两天里所有人都这么对他说。站在那扇铁门前，他也在对自己重复这句话。他们有证据：指纹，DNA，弹道测试结果，不在场证明……全部指向一个结论：阿莱杭娜·史塔克用一把新买的手枪在卧室里结束了她的生命。尸体旁是她的笔记本电脑，里面有一段她在死亡前一天录的视频：_

_“他们发邮件给我了，说‘祝贺你’，你能想象吗？天啊！”镜头前的她笑着说。“这种感觉就像我所有的梦想都实现了……不管怎样我只是想说，谢谢你，史塔克夫人，真的，真的，谢谢你。”_

_那段视频他反复看了无数遍。_

_他又按了一次门铃。门终于开了，一个眼袋很大、头发散乱的女人探出头来：“你们知道现在是几点吗？”_

_“对不起。我们是警……”_

_女人关门。他一步上前，刚好来得及把脚卡在门缝里：“我们只想问几个问题，关于曾经在你这里租房的一个年轻女人，阿莱杭娜·史塔克，你有印象吗？”_

_几个小时后他们从那栋霉迹斑斑的旧公寓楼出来，一无所获。“耀。”身旁的声音把他从思绪里拽出来。他回头，看见本田菊望着自己欲言又止。“什么？”他明知故问。他太熟悉那个表情了。你也认为阿莱杭娜不可能死于他杀吧？他想。他等着本田菊对他也说出那句话，但是没有。_

_“接下来我们怎么做？”本田菊问。_

“放下枪，把手放到脑后，”王耀命令道。

凯兰没有动。

“那把枪里没有子弹，但我手上的这把有，”王耀说，把手枪往凯兰太阳穴上又顶了顶。“要不要给你演示一下？”

“什么时候？”凯兰从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“枪吗？下楼梯的时候。”王耀偏偏脑袋。“下次记得看好自己的口袋。不停问问题是没法转移我们的注意力的。”

本田菊从凯兰手里拔出枪来。

凯兰闭了闭眼睛，又睁开。他照王耀的指示做了。“我不明白。你能解开我的疑惑吗？我究竟做了什么，令你们开始怀疑我？”

“那个匿名的信号，”王耀说。“它的源头在礼堂。一个编写好的程序能够给那两名刺客——你雇来刺杀自己的——及时发讯中止任务，而H11一行动，将礼堂尽收眼底的你就能确认他的方位，向围剿我们的杀手发出指令。至于我的位置，你一直都能通过应急联络手机确定。”

“礼堂有很多人，很多台电脑。”

“没错，但回去的人只有你。你必须坐在电脑前，监控摄像头，发送指令，屏蔽警察局的频道，”王耀毫无笑意地笑了一下。“又或许警察局里有你的某位神秘朋友。”

一时间凯兰沉默。

“最后一个问题：你们是怎么知道我属于‘根基’的？”

“非要说的话，因为见面时您认出了王耀，”本田菊静静地说。“对一名驻月工程科学家来说的确有些匪夷所思。但其实，我们并不能确认，”这次换他用略带同情的眼神望着凯兰。“直到您自己说了出来。”

他们用枪指着凯兰，盯着他慢慢下车。月亮已经西移，再过几小时就是黎明了。

“你的血快流干了，”凯兰突然对王耀说。“而我过几个小时就可以给律师打电话。离开休息室前我的电脑已经启动清理程序，你们没有任何证据说服法庭。”

王耀咧开嘴角：“那是谁说的？”

在看见王耀从胸前口袋里拿出录音别针时，凯兰的脸终于变得刷白。他被本田菊用枪指着，趴在车上。王耀取出手铐，踉跄上前。他的每一步都在地上留下血迹。“这样就结束了，我想。”凯兰自言自语道。

“不，”王耀哑声回答，将他的双手拷在背后。“还远远没结束。”

_他还有一件事没做。_

_吐出最后一口烟，他将烟头摁灭，敲响了那扇门。门打开，一个矮小的老太太出现在门后。她用细框眼镜背后一对明亮的眼睛打量了他几眼。接着，她对他露出了微笑。“下午好，警官。”_

_这完全出乎他的意料。“下午好，请问是史塔克夫人吗？”_

_“我是。”史塔克夫人侧身为他让出一条路来。“请进吧？”_

_他一踏进屋里，就被茶香与陈旧木头的气味包围。房子天花板很高，结构宽阔，或许曾经是间明亮宽敞的大房子；然而现在它被橡木柜、旧沙发、扎成捆的书以及各种杂物堆满。“请原谅，屋里很乱，我最近在收拾这里，”史塔克夫人将他引到沙发上。“红茶可以吗？”_

_他刚想说不必麻烦，老太太就以麻利的手脚为他斟上了茶。明亮的茶汤在白瓷杯里旋转。他感到一团硬块堵在自己喉咙里。“……谢谢。”_

_“这里以前是托儿所，”史塔克夫人在他对面坐下。“好多孩子来来去去……但现在这片地方已经没什么人住了。啊，真抱歉，您是有事来的吧？”_

_他慢慢放下茶杯。“是。请问，您是否认识阿莱杭娜·史塔克？”_

_“小阿拉娜？”史塔克夫人眼睛一亮。“她是这里的孩子，曾经是。阿拉娜是个聪明的孩子。她经常说想要去大城市。”_

_“为什么她姓史塔克？”他忍不住问。_

_史塔克夫人微微笑了。“她不是任何人的孩子。”“意思是她是……”“孤儿。最开始有个女人带她来这里，不过很快就不见了。她之后就住在这里。”“您抚养她？”_

_“天啊，你没见过她待的地方，”史塔克夫人笑了。“总不能让一个孩子住在那里吧？”_

_他再次环顾房间。沙发背后的墙上钉满照片。他看到了阿莱杭娜，与其他孩子和史塔克夫人围着桌子坐在一起。_

_“无论如何，她就是我的女儿。”史塔克夫人说完，皱眉。“她惹麻烦了吗？”_

_“不是，其实……”_

_他告诉了她阿莱杭娜的死讯。_

_史塔克夫人愣在那里。随即，痛哭失声。_

_他离开了那个家。回程时，他经过埋葬阿莱杭娜的公墓。青翠的山丘上立着几排墓碑。他下车，一排排找过去，停在一座矮小的黑色方形石头前。石头上着阿莱杭娜的名字。他蹲下，凝视那一行小小的字。_

_生命的消逝永远不是句号。谋杀是一种会向外扩散的罪行，所有关系人的生命都会因此改变，*他的生命也囊括其中。他一直知道。_

_“安息吧。”他默念。_

_希望再次睁眼时，黑夜已经结束。_

一睁眼王耀就看见本田菊坐在病床边。阳光照着他的侧脸。他膝头放着一本书，正一页页翻。

“本田。”

王耀想打个招呼，结果舌头与上下颚粘在了一起，发出一团奇怪的声音。本田被他吓得一抖，书啪嗒一声掉在了地上。“やおさん？！”王耀愣了一下，歪头，去看地上那本书的封皮。“我好久没听你讲母语了。你在看什么书？”

本田菊捡起书，迅速收了起来。“感觉怎么样？口渴吗？我去倒水。”

“每次我醒来每一个人都问我渴不渴，”王耀向后倒去，噗的一声跌进枕头。“嗯，一杯白水，多谢了。”

本田菊递过水杯的手腕不大平稳。“还有什么想要的吗？”

“有，”王耀慢慢感受清凉的水流从嘴唇一路润到喉咙，放下杯子，发出满足的叹息。“坐过来。我有话说。”

这些话语他已经酝酿了一年。然而，当本田菊真的在他身旁乖乖坐下时，他几次开口都找不到开场白。最后他决定按时间顺序来：“关于我的死。”

本田菊的眼神动了动。

“当时，我追踪一名‘根基’成员到一座废弃工厂，遭到伏击。他们把我扔在那里等死。”王耀转着杯子。“我被后来赶到的组员送进医院急救。但是所有医院都不安全，因为‘根基’轻而易举就能查到我所在的病房，于是一等我情况稳定下来，他们就把我转移到了特遣组的直属医疗机构。

“唔，其实也不算医疗机构，更接近于科研部门。总而言之，之后我一直在那里秘密接受治疗和康复训练。

“在我清醒以后，组长与我谈了两次话。第一次，是关于我的人身安全问题——自从我在‘根基’那边曝光，王耀这个人就等于被宣判死刑了。组长同意为我准备一个全新的身份，只要我留在特遣组工作。特遣组追踪‘根基’太久，现在线索终于明朗，他们不愿放走这个机会。

“第二次，是关于你的问题。”

说到这里王耀停了一下。他盯着本田菊，最后长叹一口气。

“你这家伙就是不让人省心。跟你说的话你全当耳旁风……不是告诉过你不要一个人乱闯吗？”

本田菊脊背一直。“……呃。”

“搞什么私自调查，动作还大得连组长都知道了。幸好，他知道你的破案率，开始考虑把你收进特遣组。”王耀把杯子放到一边。“最后我们商量出来的结果就是，把你招进特遣组，让你在被隐瞒的情况下与我搭档。”

语毕，他转头直面本田菊的视线。如他所料，对方攥紧了膝上的拳头：“为什么？”

“这样是对三方都有利的做法。”

“有利？！”

王耀很想望着天花板长叹。他就知道解释起来不轻松。事实上，他自己心里也有点堵。“你想想看，如果放着你不管，结果会怎样？很快你就会被‘根基’注意到。以后‘根基’会更加谨慎，被我们抓到的机会也就更小。在特遣组里调查更安全，机会也更多。”“但是……”“我争取过了，”他望进对方的眼睛。“我对组长说过，至少在搭档后要告诉你真相。但是他认为，向你坦白所能带来的效益远远比不上导致我的身份泄露的风险。与你搭档时，我必须遵守保密规范。除了组长和我，只有B12知道W25是谁。”

他们错开视线，一个望着窗外，一个望着床单。过了一会，本田菊开口，声音有些低。

“以后我们还会搭档吗？”

“这个嘛，”王耀向床头板一靠。“得看组长的意思了。”

“你说你换了身份。”

“是。”

“所以，现在你的名字不是王耀。”

一股难以言明的情感从胸口漫上来。王耀动动喉咙，尝试将它压下去。“你还可以叫我王耀。”

他放在床单上的手突然被一只微凉的手抓住。王耀抬头，对上一双漆黑如深潭的瞳孔。他有种被枪口指着的感觉，但奇怪的是，他并不觉得那是致命的。

本田菊开口。

“我一直想知道……”

“拥抱和流泪能等到听完报告后吗？”

他们吓了一跳，头扭向门口。一个金发碧眼的男人靠在门框上，用一种像是不小心吃了酸樱桃的表情望着他们。

“亚瑟！”王耀赶忙咧嘴，朝他挥手。

本田菊看了王耀一眼。

“叫我K01。”亚瑟的视线从王耀移到本田菊身上，然后移回自己手上的报告书。他不自在地咳了一声。“我们审问了那个凯兰。他不是阿莱杭娜案的主犯，只是奉上层之命'清除两个有威胁的知情人'。有W25录下的口供，我们肯定能送他上法庭。至于‘根基’的联系方式和据点，他不肯开口，但我们已经搜查了他的住宅，很快就能根据他近年的行踪划出一个范围。更具体的报告在这里。”他把报告书放在了病床旁。

“谢谢。”本田菊向亚瑟点头。

亚瑟盯着本田菊，抬起一边眉毛。“放心，我没有抢走你的黄金男孩。在今天见到你们之前，我也不知道W25就是王耀。”

本田菊一下子像被施了冻结咒。王耀耳朵红了，假装没听到第一句话：“之前我协助调查‘根基’时K01也在调查小组。我刚进入特遣组的时候，是他训练我成为靶手的。”

“不然你以为为什么你们能这么快成为搭档？”亚瑟从鼻子里哼了一声。“其实我们都有些猜测，但谁也没敢去验证。组长对这件事很敏感。”

“不会说你们早就猜到了？”本田菊双眼微微瞪大。

“难道你一直没猜到？”已经走到门口的亚瑟，转身又望了他们几眼，然后不可置信地大叹一口气。“不是吧。真的，你们两个……真的。”

他用肢体语言明确表达了自己一刻也不想在这个房间多待的想法，消失了。

房间里的空气一下子安静。鸟在窗外咕咕叫。

王耀咳了一声，决定自己打破这份安静：“你刚刚还想问什么？”

本田菊扭过头去。“什么也没有。”

王耀开始笑。

“什么啊？”本田菊的声音自他们重逢以来——自一年前那件起案件以来头一遭染上了怒气。

“没什么没什么。”

阳光洒在王耀的眼睛里，就像洒进了金子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆炸狗血。标准好莱坞。  
> 我把阿耀写成了铁血柔情刑警（。其实这个故事里王耀与本田的区别就在于，本田是生就的特工，而王耀是骨子里的警探。他们常有分歧，但又配合无间；他们站在两个端点相望，知道彼此能够、且应该如何保持平衡。  
> 王耀流了那么久的血，正常人大概已经死了ORZ不要管bug吧请装作没看到  
> 结尾拉亚瑟出来只是因为我想借他的口酸一下极东组。真的，W25="W"+第25个英文字母"Y"=王耀，这代号的含义巨好猜好吗真是强行让本田认不出来  
> 为了顺应世界观和题材，文风一点也不东方。感谢将这么奇怪的极东看到底的你【鞠躬  
> 感谢黑椰子殼和灯り屋，是他们的意见和陪伴使这个脑洞从成熟到成文成为现实。  
> 感谢花君，是她的《纯色》把我拉回了极东坑。  
> （朋友说这篇文剧情很像王男2，但我没看过王男2……）
> 
> *出自P.D.詹姆丝的《推理小说这样读》。原段摘录如下：  
> “在克里斯蒂的小说最后，凶案侦破，凶手落网，村里恢复平常的秩序和宁静。但在现实生活中却并非如此。谋杀案是种会向外扩散的罪行，所有关系人的生命都会因此改变。侦探小说的核心虽然是理性和正义，但它只能证明人类以为的正义并不可靠，而它赞颂的真相从来不是全部的真相，只是法庭上的真相。”


	3. 番外：私人的乌托邦

任务结束后，王耀躺进了医院。治安机动特遣组批准王耀留在那里疗养枪伤，也给他的搭档本田菊放了长假，允许他自由行动直到王耀康复出院为止。对本田菊来说，他倒没什么特别的事要干。在王耀最危急的那段时间他基本住在王耀的重症监护室里。待王耀身体状况稳定下来，转到住院部普通病房以后，他在医院附近租了间房，每天去看望王耀几小时，然后回住处，日复一日。

这天中午本田菊走进病房时王耀正在熟睡。他无事可做，打开了电视。

“……据悉，这起恶性公共事件的背后主使竟然就是凯兰·伍德福德博士本人。目前博士已面临故意杀人罪、危害公共安全罪等多项指控……”

“本田，是你吗？”背后传来一个带着哈欠的声音。

他关掉电视。“对不起。”

“没事，反正差不多也到该醒来的时间了。”王耀在病床上伸了个懒腰，睡眼惺忪地望着他。“你刚刚在看新闻？讲了什么？”

他起身，将轮椅推到王耀的病床边。起床后出去散步是王耀近来的习惯。

“没什么，不是什么重要的事。”

 

这座城市早已入秋。尽管如此，午后的空气还是被阳光烘得相当温暖，因此王耀只穿着一件浴袍式的病号服。本田推着他来到了住院部天台的花园里。花园没有其他人。他们一坐一站，在花园边缘静静地眺望晴朗的蓝天以及蓝天下喧闹声显得遥远的都市。

“唉，想来根烟。”王耀突然说。

本田菊已经习惯了。“住院期间禁止吸烟。”

对本田的回答王耀也已经习惯了。“我知道啊，但是……”

从这里开始没有下文。

他们之间还有许多事情没有下文。在特护病房里，王耀恢复意识的第一天，本田提了一个被打断的问题。本田记得，王耀也记得。他们都知道那个问题的正体，但是谁也不开口再提。久而久之，这个问题成为了每逢沉默时刻就会悬在他们头顶的利剑。

“说起来，”本田突然开口。“今天医生说，再过两天你就可以出院了。”

“啊？什么时候的事？”

“在你睡着的时候。”

“哦。该给特遣组那边打电话了。”

王耀感觉到本田的视线落在自己身上。

“不多休息一阵吗？”

“休息够了。”说完，王耀操纵轮椅调转了个方向。“一想到回去后会有多少卷宗压在我们桌上，我就头疼……”

本田上前，扶住了轮椅的把手。“结果还是不想工作啊。”

“当然不想啊，可是工作又没长脚。”

自上而下，本田能够看见王耀从病服领口里露出来的肩膀和锁骨。住院这段时间王耀瘦了不少。他从来没当着护士的面对病号餐发表过什么评价，不过每每以剩下不少内容的餐盘表达无言的立场。本田曾经提出过自己带便当来，但是被王耀谢绝了。

“不是饭难吃，”他说。“只是我吃不下。”

药物和被限制的自由抑制的不仅仅是王耀的食欲。好几次本田走进病房，看见王耀正扭头望着窗外，若有所思。本田不习惯这样安静的王耀。不论是作为警探，还是作为W25，王耀总是精神满满，满到会令本田困扰的地步。不过有的时候，本田也会想，也许现在这样才是王耀真正的姿态。

“怎么了？”一双手在他眼前晃。本田眨眨眼，低头对上了王耀探究性的视线。

“没什么。”

“你刚刚差点推我撞上了柱子哦？”

当然其实并没有。住院部的路，本田早已熟稔于心，闭着眼睛恐怕都能走。王耀也知道。

这相安无事的虚假的乌托邦能持续多久呢？病床上的长假还有两天就要结束，恐怕乌托邦的崩塌也不远了吧。王耀暗自想。有些问题终归是要解决的。

“菊，到底怎么了？”

“……你指什么？”

算了，他就知道这个话头得由他来开。“你是不是还在想那个问题？我刚醒时，你没问出来的那个。”

本田菊沉默。

“你要是一直不开口，我可就瞎猜了。”王耀靠上椅背。啊，他想吸烟。撬开本田的嘴比审讯还难一百倍。“不过在那之前，我还欠你一个道歉。”

轮椅抖了一下大概是王耀的错觉。

“虽然是遵照组长的命令，但是在与你搭档的时候一直对你隐瞒一切，整整一年，对你太不公平。我……”

“在下并未生气，所想的也不是这个问题。”

很久没有听过本田对自己用敬语的王耀愣了一下。

“那么，究竟是什么，那个问题？”

本田将他推进病房门口。这间病房现在只住着王耀一个病人，自K01来汇报那次之后访客又只有本田菊，因此一关上房门，这里就变成了与世隔绝的空间。门在他们背后合上。如果像往常一样，本田会将轮椅推向离病床几步之遥的地方，然后由王耀自己慢慢走上床。“菊……”“过几个小时医生要过来，在那之前最好先再休息一阵。在下就先回去了。”

——跟这个人实在讲不通。

王耀伸出一只手去，抓住本田的领带，拽下来，仰头吻了上去。

他只碰到了对方的嘴角。轮椅停住了。王耀必须微微抬腰才能迎上本田，腹部刚拆线没多久的伤口开始向他抗议。当他放开时，他对上本田的视线。那如深潭一般吸收了所有光线的双目深处有什么东西在颤动。“……这是，什么？”

王耀失笑：“还不明显？”

“不，我是说……”

“答案是‘是。’”忍着隐隐的疼痛，王耀维持着那个姿势说。“对你的问题的回答。”

本田握在轮椅把手上的手紧了紧。

“这算道歉的一环吗？”

“什么？”

“如果是的话，那么恕我直言，我不需要、也不会接受这样的道歉。刚刚的事情就当作……”

“不是，等等，”王耀感觉他彻底败了，把头埋进了手心里。“你到底想到哪里去了？”

半晌沉默。他听见脚步声，从背后绕到自己前方然后停下。一只手撑上他轮椅的扶手，另一只手放上他捂脸的手，然而并没有拿开。“耀君，你知道自己说了什么吗？”

“……是什么？”

“从这里开始，没有回头路可走了。在下不会再当作没听见，所以请你再说一次——你知道自己说的是什么吗？”

“……”

“耀？”

“……我知道。”

“真的没关系？”那只手在微微颤抖。“即使知道在下想要的是什么，也没关系？”

“没关系。”他说。

他的手被拿开了。

第一个吻纯洁得像小孩子。本田只是碰了他一下，马上就退开。第二个也是。第三个也是。他的一只手被本田的手紧紧钉在了轮椅上，但对方扶在他后脑勺上的手动作是那么轻，反而更令王耀动弹不得。幽黑的双眼直直盯着王耀，王耀闭眼，躲开那样的视线，专心投入这一串吻。

“唔……唔嗯……”

本田的嘴唇比他想象的更加柔软，与其说柔软不如说有些飘忽，他忍不住就想去捕捉。渐渐地，他们的嘴唇湿润了，吐息缠绕在一起。王耀试探地伸出舌尖，滑过本田唇间的缝隙。他听见对方倒吸一口气。

“！”

突然一下子他腾空。本田把王耀整个人从轮椅上抱了起来，那看上去只是精瘦的手臂稳稳地托着他的大腿。他在半空差点失去平衡，急忙将本田的脑袋揽进怀里。病服因这剧烈的动作，前襟被大大扯开，本田那带着热度的呼吸从空隙里抚上他的肌肤。

手心里，鸦黑色的头发出乎意料像小鸟羽毛一样细软。王耀忍不住多摸了几下，感到支撑着他的双臂一下子收紧。这家伙，该不会喜欢被摸头？他玩心大起，干脆双手捧着本田的脑袋，在头顶吻了一下。

“请安分一点。”

哇，声音一下子阴暗了。

王耀被轻轻放在了病床上。刚一落到床单，他就被扯着头发，半被迫地仰起头与本田接吻。本田一只手圈住王耀的后腰，上半身覆在他身上，散发出惊人的热度，将他包围。王耀稍微弓起身来迎接这个吻，想想，反正也没必要矜持了，干脆伸出双手揽住本田的脖颈，偏头，让对方进入得更深一些。

这回他们跳过了吮吻的序曲。本田感到王耀炙热的舌头有如活物，灵巧而狡猾，一会儿躲开他，探索他口腔内每一处角落，一会儿又与他深深纠缠。狡猾。这个人总是这样，一副掌握全局的样子，玩弄他的心意。

——连自己在玩什么都不知道。

本田干脆一把扯去王耀的发圈。他将手指深深插入那如水般流泻而下的黑发里，用可以生疼的力道攥了一把。王耀微微皱眉，闷哼一声，哼声消融在他们的唇齿之间。

“好痛啊。”王耀退开几寸，对着他的嘴唇喘息道。

“说过了，请你安分一点。”

“嚯，刚刚那个是惩罚吗？”

“是惩罚哟。”

本田菊倾身。他们的唇又黏在了一起。

“不仅是刚才那个，”本田菊环在王耀后腰的那只手下移，掀开病服的下摆，往正散发着温暖气息的热源探去。“还有这个，”他掐了一把王耀的腰。“还有这个，”手继续往上滑，指尖重重碾过前胸某敏感的一点。“还有在下接下来要做的……全部都是，对您过去整整一年的欺骗行为的惩罚。”

本田的手触碰过的地方都像在燃烧。一股股细小的电流顺着王耀的脊柱冲上头皮，令他颤抖。

“果然在生气啊。”

“并不是生气。”

王耀任凭对方拉开病服的系带，更加恣意地抚摸自己的身体。他在病服下几乎什么都没有穿，整个人暴露在阳光和本田的视线下。

“我说，这里……唔！这里可是……病房……”王耀止不住战栗，不知是由于本田的手，还是由于病房内冰凉的空气。“万一……”

“这里没有摄像头。”本田细细啃咬他的耳廓。

“不是那个问题……呜！”

温热潮湿的什么东西伸进耳朵。王耀惊叫出声，本能地想要躲开，然而他的肩膀被禁锢在一个极狭窄的怀抱里，无处可躲。那湿热的软物逗弄着他的耳眼，然后撩拨他的耳垂。令人面红耳赤的水声在他耳边无限放大。“耀君的这里是弱点吗？”本田低声说，然后仿佛是为了验证这个论断，他将唇齿印上王耀耳后与脖颈相交的那片皮肤，重重一吮。

一股战栗从被吻的地方直接传导到小腹。王耀感到自己全身的力气都被抽光，直接软在对方怀里。

死小子！如果不是因为自己肚子上还贴着纱布，哪轮得到这小子这么嚣张！

咬咬牙，王耀伸手去解本田的领带和衬衫扣子。到现在才发现对方依然衣冠楚楚这件事令王耀更加气结。他把领带扔到了一边，但扣子解到一半他就失去了耐性，干脆手直接往下，咔嗒一声摁开本田的皮带扣，拉开了拉链。本田欲望的形状已经相当明显了——而且尺寸还有点超乎王耀的想象。

“……呃。”

“怎么了？”

“不是，那个……”开玩笑的吧。

本田的一只手覆上了他的。“如果实在太勉强，只要做你想做的就可以。”

估计他搞错了问题的性质。在这个节骨眼儿上，王耀竟想笑。他没有应答，而是继续伸手，直到将本田的分身托在掌心。仅仅是隔着布料慢慢抚摸，他都能感觉到那逼人的坚硬和热度。在他头顶，本田屏住呼吸。抚弄了一会儿，王耀凑上去，下巴靠上本田的肩膀，在他耳边说：“这句话我也是只说这么一次——仅限今天，只要做你想做的就可以。”

一只手顺着他的脊背往上滑。微凉的手与滚烫的皮肤相触，令脊背上起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

“您真的是……”

下文消融在相接的唇瓣之间。

王耀在病床上躺下。下体唯一的遮蔽物被脱去，他全身上下就只剩那件还挂在他胳臂上的病服，反正它也没有起到任何遮蔽效果。本田爬上病床，双手撑在王耀颈侧，注视身下的人：那个人长发散在洁白的床单上，完全笼罩在由他投下的阴影里，对他微笑。此刻本田的一切感官都在无限放大，但又都屏蔽了除了王耀以外的一切。他衣服上消毒水的气味，他皮肤上辐射出来的热度，他撩拨着自己面颊的气息，他双眼里闪烁的光点。王耀的口一开一合，然而本田很难听见他在说什么。有只怪物蛰伏在他的体内，仿佛嗅见血味，马上就要冲破皮囊。

“唔！”

本田俯下身一口咬住王耀的脖子。与此同时，他伸手往下，拂过王耀的大腿，直接探向臀瓣之间。王耀全身都在细细颤抖，一半出于非性的意味的恐惧。本田反而更加收紧了下颚，感受着王耀的生命在自己齿下奔流，就在那片薄薄的皮肤下。他的指尖找到了穴口，在那附近打转。“你……”王耀艰难地吞咽了一下。“什么？”“知道要用润滑剂吧？”

王耀感觉本田笑了，低沉的震动从他脖子上的皮肤直接传过来。

“在下不是很明白。”

本田终于松口，然而下一秒他又咬上了王耀的侧颈。每在他唇齿流连过的地方，都有湿润殷红的齿印。拼命压抑的喘息声和越来越急的心跳响在他的耳际。他推进了一个指节，听见王耀抓紧了床单。“喂！”

“请放心，基本常识在下还是有的。”

“既然这样那就别……”看见本田拿出的东西时王耀忘记了言语。

“有什么问题吗？”本田顶开胶管的盖子。

“问题太多我都不知道从何问起了。”

“这个能用。”

“那个，是做B超用的吧？我虽然是男人但也知道啊！不要糊弄我！”

手指裹着微凉的凝胶抚摩上他的穴口。

“借用了一下。”

“能还的吗？！”

王耀分不清是本田选择医用耦合剂这件事更可怕，还是本田偷东西这件事更可怕。

“该不会你其实早就预谋好了吧！”

“谁知道……您说呢？”

手指侵入，先是一根，然后增加到两根。水声接连不断，在寂静的病房内尤其清晰。他们都能听见走廊外急匆匆的脚步声，以及医生和病人的谈话。任何人只要一推门就能撞见他们。“痛吗？”本田问。

“还好，感觉有点……奇怪……”王耀抽着气，努力适应那种异物侵犯感。

更多的凝胶被挤了出来。本田等了一会儿，便用涂了凝胶的另一只手抚慰王耀的分身。他听见王耀颤抖着长出一口气。他又加了一根手指。王耀炙热的内里包裹着他的手指，一层层吸上来，他想立刻冲进去。冲进去，占有他，标记他，这样他就——

“现在呢？”他深呼吸，及时刹住危险的想法。

“呼……感觉……呃！”王耀突然弓身从床上弹起来，双眼大张。

“是这里？”他再次划过刚刚那一点。

阵阵酥麻感扩散开来，连腿根都为之颤抖。王耀不自觉地咬紧嘴唇不让自己再发出丢人的声音。然而，本田已经将他的反应尽收眼底，开始一下下地攻击那一点。

“呃啊啊！”

“看来就是这里了呢。”

“哈啊！别说出来啊！”王耀颤抖的大腿夹上本田的腰，膝盖顶了他一下，仿佛无言的催促。“要做就快点！”

他求之不及。

本田菊迅速将自己的分身解放出来，用有些发抖的手草草涂抹上凝胶，对准穴口，挺身。

“——！”

王耀向后仰去，身体绷得像张弓。没有任何语言足以描述，他被张得如此之开，又被填得如此之满。他感到自己的眼眶里开始积蓄泪水。

“呼……哈……”

“唔……”

本田也说不出话来。尽管经过了充分扩张，小穴还是很紧，滚烫的肉壁像有自主意识的生物一样缠上了他。汗珠顺着他的额角滑下。“放松点……”不知是不是回应他的话，王耀大口喘气。断断续续的呜咽从王耀喉咙深处漏了出来。本田伸手，拂开搭在王耀眼前的一缕头发。无论如何总算王耀稍稍放松了些，令本田能够慢慢挺入。他尽量抑制腹中的欲火，一点点加大律动幅度，望着潮红漫上王耀的胸口、脖颈和双颊。王耀终于压不住声音。“呜啊！慢、慢点……啊！”

他俯下身亲了亲那汗湿的额头，加快了抽送的速度。

“都叫你……啊啊啊！”

小穴剧烈颤抖，紧紧吸着他的阳具。本田没忍住，射在了里面。粗重的喘息声在他们之间交替。王耀颤巍巍想要抬手挡住脸，被本田阻止了。本田将他拉起来，指弯抚上他眼角的水痕。“您哭了。“

王耀瞪了他一眼。

他以为这样就结束了。然而他只是被本田抱起来，跪在本田的大腿上方。阳具滑出来，伴着一声粘腻的声响。白浊的体液从他体内缓缓流出，顺着腿根滑下。“还请您再坚持一阵子。”

“什么……？”

望着整个儿呆住的王耀，本田扬起嘴角。

“就如字面所说。”

重新硬起来的阳具又一次插入，这回畅通无阻。惊叫响起在本田的耳畔。他小心扶着王耀的腰，开始抽送。王耀搂住本田的脖子，一边小心动作不扯开腹部的伤口，一边感受到本田在他体内的形状愈发明显。高潮过一次的后庭无比敏感，本田每一下最轻微的动作都能逼出王耀的呻吟：“哈……哈啊！别再……啊！”

黑发落进本田的颈窝。本田扶在王耀腰上的一只手滑到他胸前，玩弄那充血挺立的一点。

酥麻的快感像电流游走在王耀全身。本田的坚挺每一下都顶在他的敏感点上。他听见身下肉体撞击的声音越来越急促，越来越响。他膝盖发软。就在此时本田手一松，他支撑不住，跌坐在本田的大腿上——阳具一下顶到前所未有的深处。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

两人同时射了，不止一次。浓稠的液体一股股灌进王耀身体深处，他也将自己的白浊留在了本田的前襟上。他们就维持那样的姿势抱着对方，久久没有动弹，等待高潮的余韵退下。

“……好痛……”

“……对不起。”

“都是你的错，居然还做第二次，到底在想什么……”

“对不起。”

“万一伤口扯开了怎么办？善待伤患啊，混蛋。”

“对不起。”

说着对不起，其实是张根本藏不住的笑脸吧。这样想着王耀翻了个白眼。

“动不了了。扶我到浴室去洗澡。”

几分钟后，本田抱王耀去了浴室。

 

当他们终于从病房的独立浴室里出来时，窗外已经出现了晚霞。“总觉得，好像签了卖身契。”懒洋洋地趴在病床上，王耀突然冒出来这么一句。本田刚换好衬衫，正在挂毛巾，闻言抬起一边眉毛。

王耀叹气，翻了个身。“就是……唉，讲不清楚。”

想说打了这一炮之后会不会就成为对方的人了……这种话实在说不出口。王耀不是那种古板到认为非得结婚才能上床的人。本田也不是。但他觉得本田在某些地方意外地认死理。万一他或者本田会有向对方求婚的那一天：西装，花束，戒指……王耀打了个冷战，决定把这幅画面永久从脑内抹去。

本田一边放下衬衫的袖管一边向他走来，看上去已经收拾好了浴室。“房间里温度如何，要开暖气吗？”

——嘛，管他那么多干什么。

他朝本田一笑：“不用，这样挺好。”然后伸出手去，把本田拽进一个不疾不徐的吻里。

­

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 枪毙智商的结果是，好好的搭档情深，变成了霸道总裁甜宠玛丽苏………  
> 阿耀意外地蛮粘人。  
> 这个AU里极东可能是在外讲英语，私下里讲日语或汉语。敬语play莫名其妙时隐时现，因为有些地方我觉得这样写会更带感…其实他们平时并不会这样说话。  
> 标题与はるまお所作的东方MMD《Private Utopia》重名，但除此之外与那部作品并没有任何关系（吧？）
> 
> *医用耦合剂真的可以。水性，无刺激。


End file.
